I Had My Reasons
by Kitkatandcheerio
Summary: AU Finchel. Rachel out for her 21st birthday meets Finn and embark on a journey neither one of them expect. Many ups and downs for Finn and Rachel in this one and super angst, but as always there will be an happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**I Had My Reasons**

**This is a multi chapter fic. Finchel is AU. I will try not to make it drag forever, but it will be sufficiently long. At times you may not like Rachel, and at times you'll want to pop Finn on the head, but they are our lovelies so bear with me. **

**In this Rachel finds the guy she's been waiting for, but life throws the couple some serious curveballs.**

**I don't own Glee or it's characters...I just like to write about them because they are so perfect.**

Finally! She is 21years old and ready to go out to a bar with her friends. The last of her group to turn 21, she has been waiting for the sweet taste of legality for the last two years. No more sneaking drinks from older friends, carrying fake IDs, or any other juvenile act. She is legal today. A woman for real. Now she has just one more right of passage into womanhood, but she is unsure when that milestone will occur. You see, Rachel is that last surviving 21 year old virgin. Seriously! She is not ugly or anything. In fact, she has lots of guys asking her out. The truth is she wants to lose her virginity with a guy she can't resist; like in romance novels. Every guy she's gone out with she could easily resist. Is it that much to ask, to find a guy that literally sweeps her off her feet, turns her to putty, and she loses all sense of thought when he touches her? Shouldn't your first time rock your world? Most girls that she speaks to about it are so blasé about the whole act that she is starting to believe those things she reads in all those romance novels aren't really real. Still, she wants to, at least, meet someone who she wants to tear clothes off of; someone that can bring the animal out in her. The only men she wants to tear the clothes off of are on t.v. Needless to say, her female friends, like Santana, have not been very kind about her lack of sexual experience. At least tonight she will get to drink legally. Her new goal for losing her virginity is going to be 25. It used to be 18, then 21, now it's 25. She hears a loud banging on her bedroom door.

"Come on Rachel! Clear those cobwebs out of your vagina. We need to get a move on." Santana is not a very patient friend.

Running to the door, Rachel yanks it open and looks at a surprised Santana. "Wow! You look like a hot chick tonight! Good for you...now light a fire under that tight little ass of yours. We're late!"

Glancing at her reflection one last time, Rachel takes in her sleeveless royal blue shirt, black tight skirt to mid thigh, and black pumps. Her legs are tanned and shimmery with lotion. Yep, she is ready. She flips her long, wavy, dark hair over her shoulder and grabs her purse to leave. They live in Brooklyn, so it's just a short cab ride to their destination.

F+R/F+R/

Finn is waiting for Puck to come to his apartment to meet him to go out with Arty and Sam. Sam and Arty, of course arrived on time, but Puck? Nope. Always holding them up and no doubt he'll come in boasting about some girl he did in the subway bathroom or something. Every time he is late, Puck has some stupid story that Finn is convinced is a lie. He really is not looking forward to tonight. He hates dance clubs because of his lack of dance skills and it's even worse when Arty goes because he is in a wheelchair and still dances better than Finn. At 25, he has gotten a little tired of the cub scene. Not that he doesn't enjoy going out and having a beer; he just prefers a quite pub type of place or sports bar. His phone buzzes and when he looks, the message from Puck announces he is downstairs with a cab. He sighs and stands up.

"Ok, guys, he is downstairs and he had the decency to get a cab waiting for us. Let's go." He walks behind Arty and they all slowly go out of his apartment.

F+R/F+R/

"Whooooo!" Rachel is letting loose and dancing with Tina on the dance floor. With a smile on her face, Santana is looking at them like they are the most awful dancers, but, hey, they are still entertaining. She can see the wolves looking at them waiting until the girls have drunk too much so they can sweep in for an easy lay. And that's when Santana will sweep in and cut their balls off. She will not allow her friends to be taken advantage of if they drink too much. She smiles at their antics on the dance floor, neither one being able to pull off the girl-on-girl dance moves. They look like toddlers dancing with each other. If this weren't Rachel's big day, she would join them and show them up.

She sees a group of guys off to the side by a table looking at Rachel and Tina and also at her. Wolves...well, a lone wolf. The rest of the guys just look normal, like nice guys. But the wolf is coming her way.

"Hey, 'Sup?" He sidles up to her. She takes in his mohawk, and wolfish grin.

"Nothing 'Sup." She throws the term back in his face with a narrowed glance. "Just here with my friends over there who you've been eye balling and who are NOT getting drunk and going home with anyone."

"Well...ok then." Puck walks away shaking his head.

Rachel returns from the dance floor with Tina. "Who was that guy...he was kinda cute."

Santana rolls her eyes, "No, he was kind of sleazy."

Rachel leans toward her in a conspiratorial way and asks, "What about his friend, the one looking bored and leaning back in his chair? Did you meet him?"

Santana turns to look, "I didn't really pay attention to him; you mean baby face?"

Rachel nods and bites her straw and tries to suck down from her collapsed straw having a difficult time. She finally gets the straw open again and glances back toward the cute guy. "He looks really good. I think he's been looking my way every once in a while. Keep looking behind me at him as I bend over as if I am picking something up." Rachel demonstrated dropping her napkin and bending over to pick it up. When she straightens she looks at Santana, "Well, did he look at my ass?"

"Yeah, he and a dozen other guys. Wait, do you want to meet him?" Rachel nods.

Tina, who's been listening quietly to their banter and is a little more drunk than Rachel says loudly, "Oh my God, he is coming this way." Rachel turns to see that he was indeed coming toward them. Rachel pats her hair down and gets a sexy smile on her face as he approaches, and totally bypasses her to go to the bar behind her. Her face falls and she pulls her lips into a pout showing disappointment.

"Oh, that's ok, munchkin! Think of this this way, now you won't have to carry a step stool around to kiss him."

At the bar, Finn felt like an idiot. When was the last time he chickened out when trying to meet a girl? He walked over there specifically to speak to her and then went straight past her to the bar. She made him really nervous but her ass sticking up in the air straining against that tight skirt did something to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Maybe he can talk to her on the way back to the table.

Rachel is still focusing on feeling the disappointment of being unnoticed by the cutie, when Santana leans over and whispers, "I'm doing this cause you're my best friend!" and gives Rachel a shove which makes her stumble in her four inch heels, her back hitting something hard behind her. She turned quickly and her drink spilled all over a baby blue shirt. A baby blue shirt attached to the cutie. Did she mention she had a pink drink? The guy's arms reaches out to steady her with a "Whoa" and when she looks up she sees that he has a smile on his face even though she just ruined his clothes. Santana's outburst now made sense.

With a "I'm really, really sorry!" from her lips, Rachel quickly grabs a few napkins from her small table and starts wiping this spill off his shirt. "Here, let me get this...goodness, pink on your blue shirt, you look like Strawberry Shortcake puked on you!" She nervously keeps dabbing and notices some pink drink dripping down his zipper on his pants. "Oh, here is some more," she tells him and continues to dab on his zipper area and his eyes widen.

"That's good...not a problem!" he says embarrassed.

"I am really sorry, let me give you my phone number and I can pay for the cleaners." Please take my number, take my number, Rachel is waiting in anticipation.

"No need...I didn't like this shirt that much anyway, my brother gave it to me and now I have a good reason to get rid of it," he finishes with a smile. He puts his hand out and introduces himself, "I'm Finn Hudson."

"I'm Rachel Berry, future Broadway star," and takes his hand.

Rachel looks up at him and he is even more good looking up close. Her heart is starting to hammer in her chest at the feel of his touch. His hand is warm and completely engulfs hers. She gets a little tremble in her hand, nervous all of a sudden and completely sober. A slow song comes on and she forces herself to look at him and for the first time in her entire life, she asks a guy to dance.

"I love this song. Will you dance with me?"

"Sure." While he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, Rachel looks back and Santana gives her the thumbs up.

On the dance floor, the song is very, very slow so they barely have to sway. Finn puts his hands on the sides of her waist, and she links her hands around his neck. After exchanging some pleasantries, she looks up at him and falls silent. The song continues and they sway with Finn thinking he lucked out with the ultra slow song.

"You are too tall!" she teases with a smile.

"Maybe you are too short," he teases her back.

"I like it, though," she says absentmindedly and moves her arms down and around his waist while laying her head on his chest. In her ear she can hear the steady beating of his heart slowly increasing its rate. He moves his hands up to her shoulders where the skin is exposed and runs his palms over her bare shoulder and down her back to rest on the small of her back near her butt. With her face pressed to his chest, she can smell his cologne which creates funny little sensations in her belly. She sort of melts into him and looks up at him her head tilted up. Her lips are full and shiny and beckoning him, so he bends over and kisses her, her arms crawling back around his neck to reach him better while flattening her body against him. The short sweet kiss turns to a passionate open mouth, full tongue action kiss and they both forget that they are out in public. Her hands slide down to his chest and she bunches his shirt in her fist to bring him even closer. His hands are buried in her hair holding her head in place for the kiss. Rachel's head is swimming with emotion. This is what she has been waiting for, someone that makes her lose all sense of time and place. Someone near by clears their throat loudly, and they become aware of their surroundings, the music now fast paced.

The loud place is filled with bodies and noise and Finn wants to be able to talk to her, so he offers, "Hey you want to go out for coffee or something?" Rachel at this point will go wherever he wants to go. Her eyes are full of lust and she just nods her head. She goes over to Santana and whispers in her ear, "I think he is the one!" Santana looks at her surprised and says, "The, The One?" Rachel nods her head and Santana smiles and asks, "You are not drunk are you? This is not a decision you make when you are drunk." Rachel shakes her head 'no.' Santana is nervous for her, "Well, call me if you are going to be staying out all night and text me his name and address if you go there...I want to have it in case something happens to you."

"We are just going for coffee, silly. But you never know!" Rachel grabs her purse and Finn meets her half way after he has said goodbye to his friends. As they walk out and hail a cab, Rachel notices his stained shirt.

They get in the back of the cab and she tells him, "I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. Totally worth meeting you." He gives her this smirky smile that turns her to putty and she grabs him and starts kissing him again. The driver ahems, and when they break the kiss asks them, "Where to?"

Finn looks at her and asks, "Do you mind if we swing by my apartment first to change my shirt?"

"Well, do you have coffee at your apartment?" she looks at him innocently.

"Of course," he replies his eyebrows scrunching a bit.

"Great! We can have coffee at your place. Kill two birds with one stone so-to-speak." Rachel smiles at him.

Finn nods and gives the driver his address. Rachel pulls out her phone and texts Santana his name and address and puts a winky face next to it.

Finn takes her hand and holds in his lap while she absentmindedly moves her thumb back and forth across his thigh. He really doesn't know what to think. There is such an innocence to her, but yet she is making all these bold moves. He wants to spend time with her though. He hasn't liked anyone instantly like this since high school and he doesn't want to fuck it up.

They arrive at his apartment, pay the cab driver and Finn leads her up the stairs to his door. When they walk in, Rachel notices all the sports paraphernalia around the decor and looks at him, "Sports enthusiast?"

He rubs the back of his hand over the back of his neck silently and looks at her shyly, "Yes, a big one!" He pauses for a beat and then tells her, "Sit down here on the couch and I'll go change my shirt."

"I'll go make us some coffee...I'll find my way around your kitchen."

He nods at her, "Ok."

A few moments later, Rachel is on the couch with two steaming mugs of coffee with the milk and sugar on the coffee table as well as a spoon.

When Finn comes out, Rachel's breath hitches. He looks even sexier now that he has changed. He is wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with grey sweatpants that she can see sit low on his hips. He walks barefoot toward her.

"So tell me about wanting to be on Broadway," he sits down next to her on the couch and adds milk and sugar to his coffee.

Rachel picks up her cup and holds it in both of her hands hoping the warmth of the coffee will keep her hands from shaking. "Well, I was interested in singing from the time I could speak, and by the time I was in high school, my dream has always been to be on Broadway. I was tortured in high school for it in the form of slushy facials basically on a daily basis from the jocks and cheerleaders, but some day soon, I am a senior now, I will be vindicated. I have already starred in a couple of off-Broadway shows, and I will be auditioning in a few months for a Broadway show that's set to start next fall."

"So you must be a good singer."

"I think I am outstanding, but we'll see when I finish school how successful I'll be. What about you?"

"Well, I finished college a couple of years ago...I am a little undecided as to what I want to do, so I am working with my dad right now."

She asks him about his high school experience and he tells her that it was much different that hers. He was the quarterback dating the head cheerleader living the popular life.

Rachel looks at him, "I can see that about you. If you were at the my high school, you would probably be the one giving me slushy facials."

"No I would have never slushied you."

The time flies as they discuss their favorite movies and recording artist. Finally, Rachel takes the last sip of her coffee and some lingers on the corner of her upper lip.

He looks at her and reaches his hand toward her face, "Here you've got some coffee right here." He rubs his thumb over her the corner of her lip and she turns her head slightly and uses her lips to wipe the coffee off his thumb. He reaches over and takes her mug out of her hands and places it on the coffee table. Looking back at her, he leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips her mouth parting immediately. She can feel the energy between them is charged and his mouth moves more assertively over hers. Her head is swimming and the whoosh of her blood is ringing in her ears, blocking out everything except the sound of his intake of breath through his nose. His lips move to her neck right below her ear and she explodes with goosebumps all over her body. Her shoulder rises to relieve the intense tingles there, but it's obstructed by his jaw that is slowly sucking on the skin on her neck and then soothing it with his tongue. Feeling overwhelmed by these feelings, but not able to stop them, she pushes him back against the couch and pulls her skirt up to allow her legs to straddle his lap. As she sits on his lap his sweatpants don't provide much of a barrier between her and him and she can feel his hardness increasing. He takes her mouth again with his, and puts his hands on her breasts over her shirt to knead them through the material. Rachel wants to feel his hands on her, and while still kissing him fervently, she uses her hands to unbutton her shirt and toss it to the floor. She brings her hands back to his head and weaves her fingers in his hair. The only noise in the room is their breathing, ragged and erratic with gasps and moans. His hands still kneading her breasts through her bra, move behind her to undo the clasp. The straps stop at her elbows and his hands slide under the bra to fully cup her breasts. Rachel has never before felt sensations like this. There is an urgent ache at the pit of her abdomen that comes in waves and the heat radiating between her legs is unbearable. She grinds into his lap and can feel his harness as she presses and moves against him. His gasp and the squint of his eyes get her even more wet. She breaks the kiss and moves to throw her bra to the ground and bunches the hem of his shirt in her hands and pulls it up and over his head. He smiles at her impatience and bends over to take one of her breasts in his mouth. He sucks almost the whole thing into this mouth and releases it to run the tip of his tongue over her rock hard nipple. Rachel gasps and pulls his head closer to her chest wanting the sensation to last forever. He moves to the other breast and she responds by arching her back and almost falling backward with her back onto his thighs. He holds her up by his hands on her back and moves her toward him again to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his head and kisses him under his ear while feeling his hands slide to cup her ass. He stands up with her wrapped around him and she feels suspended and moves her body flush with his to make it easier to carry her. She starts biting/sucking at the spot between his neck and shoulder and he moans out loud.

He lowers her onto his bed and she sits up the breathing fast as he stands in front of her. She places her hands on his chest and slowly slides them down to his hips where the waistband of his sweats are clinging to his body. She pulls them down and is surprised to see he is only wearing the sweats his erection, big and heavy and waving hello to her. She pushes his sweats down the rest of the way, her hair brushing against him and he sucks in his breath. She straightens up and he reaches over and slowly pushes her up against the pillows of his bed. Her senses are assaulted with his scent on his sheets and she moves her head and breathes in deeply while he sits back on his knees next to her and moves his hands down her legs slowly, tickling their way down to her feet and removes her shoe. He tosses it over his shoulder to the floor and repeats the action with the other leg. He then rolls her on her side, and unzips her skirt, and she lifts her hips to make it easy for him to slide it down her body. Once the skirt has joined the shoes on the floor, he stretches down next to her to begin kissing every inch of her body slowly, while she is writhing under him in sweet torture. He hooks his fingers into her underwear and moves it down her thighs using his foot to push it all the way off. Rachel is thinking that this is really happening, finally, and feels so much more intense than she ever expected. She is also happy she got a landing strip Brazilian wax two days ago. She has her legs bent knees pressed together and writhing while he watches her propped on his elbow. He moves his hand from her belly down lower between her legs and she holds her breath. She reaches her hand to his erection, the silky feel surprising her. She has never touched a man like this, and slowly moves her hand up and down his shaft. He groans as his finger glides between her folds and he feels that she is drenched and slowly slides one finger into her. She tilts her hips and arches her back against him and she grabs his face to kiss him again. He reaches over her to the night stand and takes a condom, tearing it with his teeth and holds it out to her playfully.

"Want to put it on?" he asks her with a lusty look.

"I don't really know how." Her reply makes him smile and he takes her hand and guides her silently how to proceed.

She licks her lips as she is done and lays on her back her knees back together. He moves to sit on the backs of his legs in front of her closed legs and puts his hands on her knees and pulls them apart. He looks between her legs for a few seconds then raises his eyes to her face and stays, "You're beautiful...everywhere." His look to her turns her to goo and she feels she is melting into his white sheets. He moves settling himself between her legs leaning over her on his elbows his mouth back at her lips kissing softly. He uses one hand to guide himself at her entrance slowly rubbing up her folds to her bundle of nerves and she jerks under him. With a slow push he begins to enter her while kissing her neck. He feels resistance and he moves more forcefully and she gasps loudly and squeezes her eyes shut. He raises his body to look at her, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Her hands are at the sides of his waist holding on tightly, her eyes squeezed shut and as he gets deeper, her breath hitches. She moan and throws her head back and the realization that this is her first time, slaps him in the face like ice water. Unsure of what to do (he's never been with a virgin before) he tries to soothe her by slowly kissing her and he stays still for a few seconds until her pain passes. He knows the pain has passed when she begins to relax, kisses his neck and instinctively swivels her hips. He begins moving again slowly in and out and her raspy moans let him know that she is no longer feeling any pain. She moves her hands to his back and is slowly sliding them down as he begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts. After several minutes he can tell she is getting close so he moves just enough to put his hand between them and rubs her for a few seconds, and she scrapes her nails down his back as she jerks her hips against him with loud groans and moans. Her reaction has him going over and he comes soon after her filling the condom. He lowers himself onto her but mostly on his elbows so he won't crush her and waits for his breath to come under control.

And this is where it becomes really awkward. He leans over and removes the condom off him, takes care of it and tosses it into the trashcan by his bed. Rachel has this irrational urge to look and see if there are any others in there.

"Wow! I've never done that before!" she said smiling.

"Yeah, about that. That's a pretty important thing to leave out." He is stretched on his side his right elbow supporting his head.

"Would it have made a difference?" She looks at him cause he sounds a little peeved.

"Yes, of course it would have." He looks at her incredulously.

"Why?" She is getting a little peeved at him too...Shouldn't he feel pride for being..well for a lack of the better word, chosen?

"Because that belongs to your first love...not to a one night stand." He looks at her deeply in the eyes and then at the sheets of the bed.

"Oh," she says finally. "I get it now. Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything." She looks around for her clothes and gets up out of bed slowly. "I'm going to go now. Thanks for...just, thanks."

He jumps up from the bed and stands in front of her. "We need to talk about this...don't go."

"We just talked about it. There is nothing else to say, and there is nothing for you to feel guilty about so wipe that look off your face, ok?" While she is speaking she puts on her skirt and shoes.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning! Where are you going?" Finn takes her arm by the elbow to force her to look at him and she pauses and just stares at his hand on her elbow until he lets go.

"Don't be ridiculous! Cabs run 24 hours a day."

"Let me get dressed...I'll drive you with my car. It's the least I can do." He puts on his sweatpants.

"Fine! You know you didn't commit a crime or anything," she looks around for her shirt near the bed, and that's when she notices his white sheets have a blood stain on them. She picks up the comforter and throws it over the stained sheets. She remembers her shirt is in the living room and dashes out there. She quickly puts on her bra and shirt, and picks up her purse. He comes out of the bedroom with flip flops and his sweats and a grey t-shirt. He sees her waiting by the door with her purse and runs his fingers through his hair to straighten it out as much as he could. He walks to the door and opens it for her and as she walks through it he puts his hand at her lower back to lead her out. She swats his hand away and he takes a deep breath and lets it out.

On the ride to her apartment, she is completely silent. He keeps looking at her, but she looks out of the window of the passenger door.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks her finally tired of her cold shoulder treatment.

"No."

He sighs and continues to her apartment.

He parks the car and tries to walk around to open her door, but she bursts out of it faster than he can get there. He walks with her to the door and says, "Can I have your phone number? I want to make sure you are ok."

"Sorry, I don't give out my number to one night stands...There is no reason for you to feel bad about this ok. I chose you. Period. Get over yourself. Goodnight!" Rachel finishes and turns around to go into her building without another word.

Finn turns around stunned! What the hell did just happen? How is expressing concern that someone just tosses their virginity away a bad thing? He gets back in his car and drives away.

**AN: Oh no! Should Finn feel guilty about popping Berry's cherry? The next chapter will reveal that Rachel and Finn have an connection which none of them realized when they did the deed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Had My Reasons**

**So Finn and Rachel have different perspectives on that night, and so it continues. Let's see what happens now. As always if there are errors it's because I am careless and rush.**

**I don't own Glee or any of their characters**

Rachel is half fuming half crying by the time she gets home. Finn just dropped her off and she can't help that she also feels half pissed and half sorry for him. She enters the apartment quietly and tip-toes toward her bedroom. As she walks through the living room, Santana gets up from the couch where she has been resting and waiting for Rachel.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Santana asks with a smile.

Rachel looks at her sadly and replies, "Mission accomplished."

"Wow! Was he that bad?" she takes on her morose state and assumes the experience wasn't so great.

"No he wasn't bad. In fact it was everything that I ever wanted it to be."

"So why are you not bouncing off the walls? What am I missing?"

"It was thrilling, and romantic, and just like a romance novel, and then...then he opened his mouth and all went downhill." Rachel wipes the stray tear from under her eyes.

"What happened?" Santana reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"He realized when he, you know, went in that I was a virgin and afterward he was upset that I didn't tell him." Rachel looks at Santana expectantly.

"Rachel, wait, you didn't tell him ahead of time? You know that is a big deal."

"Well, obviously, it's a big deal to me, but why would it matter to him?"

"To some it just does. So what did he say?"

"He said that if I'd told him, he wouldn't have done it. He said I should have given it away to my first love not just a one night stand."

"Whoa, brutally honest type I guess."

"Yes, but you see the embarrassing part is I didn't think it would be just a one night stand. I really felt something there. A connection of sorts. Anyway, what is done is done, I no longer have cobwebs in my vagina."

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. At least I'll have my hot memories."

F+R/

Rachel works as a front desk manager at a hotel in Brooklyn. She is at work looking over her uniform in the bathroom and is pleased with the result; white shirt and dark grey pencil skirt that goes to her knees. She really enjoys her job, even though some guests get on her nerves at times. She can't wait until she makes it big on Broadway and can be a difficult guest herself. The boss, Will, promoted her last Monday, which was perfect timing to get over her depression over Finn and whole V card experience. The promotion means more money and her boss promised flexibility with her auditions. It is Saturday morning exactly a week since her fateful night with Finn and she is at the desk with the clerk drinking her coffee. She actually catches herself thinking of him all the time and wants to slap herself.

The phone rings and she answers it as the clerk is checking someone out of the hotel. She answers and a hurried voice cuts her off half way through her mandatory spiel.

"Hi, who's this?" the voice asks.

"Um, this is Rachel." she replies skeptically.

"Oh, hi Rachel. This is Mr. Hummel. We met briefly a couple of months ago."

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, yes." Oh my God, the owner is calling. "How may I help you sir?"

"I hate to ask, Rachel, but I need you to go to my suite and wake up my son's lazy ass (excuse my language). He apparently has turned the ringer off on his cell phone AND the land line phone. He was supposed to meet us at his apartment in the city at 8:00 and has not shown up. Now listen, you need to take a master key and go into my suite. You need to walk in there and shake him...he sleeps like he is in a coma and the knocking on the door won't do it. If the shaking doesn't work, fill a glass with water and dump it on his head. That always works. Don't leave the room until he is standing up out of bed, ok? I wouldn't ask, but it's very important."

"Ok, sir. Will do. But...um...is he going to bite my head off? I need to be prepared."

"No, his bark is worse than his bite. Actually, if he were a dog he would be a yellow lab; clumsy and would lick you to death. Thank you, Rachel, I appreciate it." He hangs up the phone.

She looks at the clerk and explains, "Apparently prince charming won't wake up, so I have to go to the suite to wake up Mr. Hummel's son."

"Oh, I've met him before. He is engaged to be married to the cutest guy. His son is gay, you know."

"Oh, I guess I haven't been here long enough to meet him. Anyway, I'll be back in a minute."

She walks down the hallway to the elevator and presses the button for the suite's floor. While the elevator is rising, she is fuming about having to go wake up some spoiled brat that doesn't care enough to meet his parents on time.

When the elevator arrives, she gets out and walks to the suite's door. It is the only door without a number and the only one that has no other rooms adjacent. She takes out the master key and knocks before she uses it. Nothing. She knocks again and yells, "Mr. Hummel!" She waits. Nothing. She uses the magnetic key to get in and tentatively sticks her head in the living area yelling, "Hello." She waits...nothing. She walks to the bedroom part of the suite and notices the lump under the bed, blankets covering his entire body except the feet. She slowly goes to the end of the bed and tickles his feet with her pen. Nothing. She grabs his foot and shakes it...nothing. She grabs his leg again and shakes it harder. His barely legible mumbling makes her laugh, "Mom, leave me alone, it's Saturday!" She decides to have fun with him. She gets a hold of the blanket and pulls it off of him like a magician pulls the tablecloth off a set table. She sees him laying there on his stomach in just his boxers his face buried in his bicep.

"Mr. Hummel, your dad wants you to call him." She tells the back of his head. She waits...he snores lightly. That's it! She has had enough. She walks to the bathroom fills a glass with water and comes out. She holds it over his head and... turns it over.

He jumps from the cold and he is on all fours on the bed and when he turns his head toward her, the blood in her veins turns to ice. She sees Finn's face staring at her shocked and confused.

"Oh my God! Finn! You are Mr. Hummel's son? You are engaged and gay?" Her eyes are like saucers, her hand over her heart backing up toward the windows behind her, while he is stumbling to stand up straight.

"What? No, I'm not gay and not engaged, that's my brother, Kurt, and what are you doing in my room?"

"I work here. Your dad called when he couldn't reach you. Apparently, you were supposed to meet him at your apartment today at 8:00. It's 8:30 now. Why is your last name Hudson?"

"Shit, shit, fuck! I'm supposed to meet them for wedding tux fittings and whatever. I'm his stepson." He turns in circles looking for his clothes and while he picks up one article of clothing at a time and puts it on, he looks at her. "You really work here?"

"Yes...now that you're up, I'll leave." She walks toward the door and he calls out to her. "How have you been?"

She turns and looks at him, raises her head a little with pride, "Peachy!" and she walks out the door.

Outside the door Rachel leans against the wall next to the door frame, palms touching the wall, to collect her thoughts. Her heart is beating so hard she may go into cardiac arrest any moment. Her head is buzzing and dizzy. Oh my God! How could this happen? She slept with the boss' son. Could there be any better way to get fired? She walks toward the elevator, leans on the wall next to it to get her legs under control. She presses the elevator button and waits. Just then Finn comes rushing down the hall to the elevator half his shirt untucked, still buckling his belt, keys in his mouth.

"Hold it, please!' As Rachel gets in the elevator she pushed the "open" button to wait for Finn, there is no point in being mean.

"Thanks for waking me up!" he says looking straight ahead.

"No problem. Do you always go into a coma when you sleep?" replies Rachel looking straight ahead.

"Well, I had a little too much to drink last night so it was a little worse than normal."

They stand there in uncomfortable silence until the elevator doors open and she walks out toward the office. He walks out after her and tells her, "You know, you can't ignore me forever...I know where to find you now." She turns and looks back at him and gets really pissed now looking at that smirk on his face.

She walks up to him, "You know, if a one night stand is what you wanted, I understand. I get it! I threw myself at you. But would it have been hard to have just pretended to want my number and then just not called? You know, like a normal guy." He looks at her with eyes open, mouth slack, shaking his head sideways, like he was saying 'I don't know what to say.' "That night was everything I wanted my first time to be. And then you ruined it." He still looks at her speechless, and she says, "Great, now cat's got you tongue." She turns to go and he grabs her elbow to stop her.

She turns to look at him when he finally responds, "How do you know that all I wanted is a one night stand? You got out of there so fast and wouldn't talk to me." She looks at him incredulously now.

"Finn, I remember you saying I threw it away on a one night stand." she lowered her voice.

"Because as far as you knew at that point that's what it was. How could you have known what my intentions were? We didn't talk about it. You went to a bar, met someone, and slept with them unknowing what would happen the next day. As far as you knew it was a one night stand and you did it anyway. Why?"

She puts her hand up in front of her and backs away. "I had my reasons. You know what? I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you at work. You know, everything you just said was correct; you're right! Feel better now? Good! Your family is waiting, bye!"

"Ugh!" Finn stomps out of the side entrance of the hotel and disappears.

Rachel returns to the front desk and looks at the clerk. "Did you know that Mr. Hummel has two sons?"

The clerk lights up and says, "Yes, Finn is his stepson. He is really cute, _and_ straight. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It was his stepson that I had to wake up just now."

"Did he look angelic when he was asleep? He has one of those faces that would make you think that!" Jennifer asks eagerly.

"I wouldn't know, Jennifer. I was too busy dumping a glass of water on his head to notice his 'angelic face'."

The girl looks at her weird and says, "OoooooKaaaaay!"

Rachel goes and picks up her neglected coffee and brings it to her lips. Bleh, it's cold; she walks to the breakfast area for a refill.

F+R/F+R/

Finn arrives at his apartment by 1:00 pm totally exhausted. After getting chewed out by his dad, and mom, and Kurt about being late, they finished being fitted for the suits and went to lunch. He is now back at home ready to relax.

He's been thinking a lot about Rachel this past week. When he asked her to go for coffee with him, he really just wanted to get to know her. He felt instantly attracted to her so he wanted to talk to her and then if everything went well, he would take her out on a date. Now things have gotten all messed up. He can't understand why a girl that has been saving it for these many years would just meet someone and give it up after a few hours. It doesn't make sense to him. Ok, he is going to try to fix this.

He dials the number to the hotel and waits for an answer. When the clerk answers he asks for Rachel.

"This is Rachel," she says when she get on the phone.

"Hi Rachel, it's Finn," his heart is flip flopping he is hoping she won't hang up on him. There is no response on the other line. "Rachel, are you still there?"

"Yes," he hears her voice flat.

"Well, I think we need to talk. I need to say some things and you need to listen and vice versa."

"I think we said all that needs to be said."

"No, maybe you said everything you needed to say. We need to go for that coffee we never went for."

"That's not necessary." She doesn't need his pity date.

"Fine! I'll come to the hotel and say what I need to say in front of the whole lobby, and you can't kick me out because of... well, you know."

He hears her take a big breath and sigh. "Fine. Meet me outside the hotel at 3:00. That's when my shift ends. If you are not there at exactly 3:00 p.m., I am leaving."

"I'll be there. Bye."

She hung up, she didn't even say bye to him. Ok, he will take her for coffee and explain himself and if she is still pissy after this, he'll walk away.

At five minutes to three, he walks into the lobby. He goes up to the clerk and says,

"Hi Jen," she looks at him with a smile on her face and goggly eyes in full display.

"Hi Finn."

"How have you been? The boss isn't giving you a hard time is he?" He leans his elbow on the counter to speak to her.

She leans forward to speak to him in a conspiratorial manner, "He's busting my chops, but don't say anything to him." They laugh and just then Rachel comes out from one of the offices in the back and sees him laughing with her and gets angry.

"You were supposed to wait outside for me."

"Well, I though I'd come inside to get you and say hi to Jen."

She looks at Jen and says, "Steve is here for the shift change, so I'm taking off a couple of minutes early, ok?"

"Ok," Jen responds looking curiously between Finn and Rachel.

"Let's go!" she says to him and walks ahead of him. He looks at Jen and waves bye, and begins to follow behind her admiring the fact that her ass looks great in that skirt. Good job Kurt, he thinks to himself, since Kurt chose the uniforms.

He picks up his pace to get next to her and says, "My favorite coffee shop is several blocks away. Why don't we get in the car and we'll go there."

"No need. There is a Starbucks around the corner." Her legs are moving faster than any short person's legs should move. He easily keeps up with her with his long strides and within a minute they are in the coffee shop. It's a fairly large one with a few couches toward the back. He leads her to the back by placing his hand on the small of her back, and he feels her stiffen some. At least she didn't swat his arm away like last time. Progress! She sits down and he asks her, "What would you like?"

"A Chai Tea Latte," then she adds, "Please." He smiles as her and goes to the bar. He returns a few minutes later and places her tea on the table in front of her and sits next to her on the couch, his thigh touching hers. She looks down at their thighs touching and scoots over.

He looks flirty at her and whispers, "I've been inside you. You should be to handle our thighs touching."

She stands up and says, "I need to leave."

He reaches for her hand and says, "No, please, I was just joking, trying to break the ice. It's really chilly in here." He whispers the last part under his breath.

She sits back down and he scoots a few inches away from her.

"Ok, you wanted to talk, so talk." Rachel picks up her tea and takes a big swallow and squints her eyes shut , her mouth breathing in and out. "Aaah, I burned my mouth." She curses herself for letting him preoccupy her thoughts so much she forgot to test the drink to see how hot it was.

"Are you ok, want me to get you some cold water?" He looks at her with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Continue."

"Ok, I hope I can explain this properly. Words and I don't exactly get along. Look, when we met in the bar, I really wanted to get to know you, that's why I suggested going for coffee. Then you were all so innocent one second, forward the next, and well you know what happened then. Anyway, I didn't want it to be just a one night stand, I was planning on asking you out, but the shock of finding out about, you know, kind of threw me for a loop. I thought all girls saved that for someone really special. My words came out wrong that night...they are probably not much better now, but I want you to know I do like you, I would like to go out with you, if you want to see me again. To be honest, I am not exactly sure why you are so pissed at me, but I want us to start over."

She takes in his light brown eyes, his sincerity is obvious, his small smile and cute freckles on his face. Her eyes soften then and her lips relax from the tight manner that they were in since he showed up at the hotel. She looks down at her tea, and looks back at him.

"I am not angry at YOU, you know. I am more angry with myself. I have never really been very suave when it comes to guys, and getting carried away like that was not like me...obviously. I thought that, afterward, you would be kind of flattered, but you were the complete opposite, so it hurt my feelings. Especially when you said that you wouldn't have done it if you knew," she pulls her lips to a straight line and shrugs her shoulders. "I was kind of embarrassed by the whole thing. And you are right. There was nothing about our exchange that night that hinted to anything but a one night stand."

He tries to take her hand and she pulls it away as he begins talking again, "I am flattered, but you're right. If I had known, I wouldn't have done it that night. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have seen you again, or that it wouldn't have happened a little later, after we spent some time getting to know each other. I mean, I can feel there is something there, between us. I'd like to explore it to see what it is, if you want that too. Do you?"

She looks at him, her eyes holding his gaze making sure he is not, bullshitting her and says, "Yes. But I want to make sure this is not some kind of guilty, pity date thing you are doing here to ease your conscience. Ok? You didn't know."

He shakes his head from side to side and looks deeply at her, "It's not that, I promise you. But I still want to know, why?"

"There is not really any deep rooted reason, Finn. Simply put, I got swept away by the moment; you were the first guy I didn't want to stop."

"Can I have your number, so I can call you, please?" he asks with a smile. She nods and takes his phone from the table, presses the home button, hands it to him to unlock, then takes it back, takes a selfie, and assigns the photo to her contact information. He is smiling back at her his eyebrows up in surprise. She looks at him with uncertainty, "Too much?" He shakes his head no, and takes her hand. Holding her hand, they walk back to the hotel. "Want me to drive you home?" he asks her when they get to the hotel.

"No, I enjoy my train rides, but thank you. I've got a lot to think about." He leaves walking backwards then and says, "I saw your face, you know, when I was talking to Jen...you were jealous."

She scoffs playfully at him and says, "I was not!"

"Yes, you were!" he turns around and runs toward the parking garage.

Rachel turns to go toward the train, and thinks to herself, 'did I just agree to date the boss' son?' Oh, boy!

Rachel is on the subway going home. Should she have let him drive her home? She did want to seem over eager considering inside she was doing summersaults. Hoping she is making a good decision about seeing him, she can't help but think that it would be nice to have a boyfriend. Here she goes, getting ahead of herself already. He wants to go out on ONE date...Rachel; he did not ask you to be his girlfriend! Her head is telling her to cool it. She needs to cool it! Her phone buzzes with a text...she sees it's Finn and her heart starts pounding.

**Just checking to make sure this is your real number :)**

She laughs and types back...

**Of course it's my real number, silly. **

Finn:

**So when do you want to go out? Do you work tomorrow? **

Rachel:

**No, but if we do it tomorrow, it would have to be fairly early...I have school Monday at 8:00 and I have to get my beauty sleep.**

Finn:

**OK, be ready at noon...casual. And I didn't know you wanted to do it again tomorrow...fine by me;)**

She types furiously...

**Are you going to make me regret this? **

Finn:

**No...sorry, I just...sorry. No more dirty flirting...got it.**

Rachel:

**So, what are we going to do tomorrow?**

Finn:

**It's a surprise...talk to you later!**

Rachel:

**OK**

When Rachel arrives home she sees Santana with Cami, her girlfriend on the couch the t.v. on.

"You won't believe what happened to me today!" Rachel plops between them on the couch and turns toward Santana.

Santana looks from Cami to Rachel and flips her longs black hair over her shoulders. "We were in the middle of something really steamy here Rachel."

"No problem, you can continue after I'm done." They roll their eyes at her but Rachel is oblivious to them, "So. My boss, not Will but the owner, calls me this morning to have me wake his son up in the suite because he couldn't get a hold of him. So, I'm expecting young Mr. Hummel, engaged and gay, but when I go into the suite to wake him up by throwing water on his face" their eyes widen like saucers, "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Hummel told me to do it, guess who Mr. Hummel's son turned out to be?" She looks at them expectantly. They shake their heads and shrug so she continues, "Finn!"

Santana still shakes her head, "Who is that? Oh...the giant!"

"Stop calling him that. Anyway to make a long story short, I am going out on a REAL date with him tomorrow."

"I thought you never wanted to see him again." Santana gives her a quizzical look.

"Well, I didn't want to see him, because I thought he didn't want to see me...but he does…so, I do."

"I am happy for you Rachel, but be careful, ok?"

"Ok, now I am going to go to my room and play the music really, really loud so you can continue with your antics. You have an hour...or you can just go to your bedroom not have to worry about privacy issues."

Later that night, Rachel is on her bed watching t.v. and begins dozing off when her phone buzzes.

Finn:

**Goodnight, Rachel**

Rachel:

**Goodnight**, **Finn**!

Rachel's heart is pounding. She is liking this Finn way too much. What if she gets used to all this attention and then turns into Mr. Hyde again? If she thought about him so much after one night, how much would she think of him if she spend many nights. Ugh! Here she is thinking of this as a long term thing. He asked her out on a date...that's it. Geez, Rachel, get your head screwed on straight.

F+R/F+R/F+R/

Locking his phone, Finn gets off his couch and walks to his bedroom. He thinks back to today and is glad things turned out as they had. He really feels like this could turn out to be the relationship he's been waiting for.

He gets, in bed and puts his phone on the night table. He has been thinking of her non stop since he met her in the bar. She is a little feisty and he likes that...she won't take any of his shit. Still he has felt so bad for ruining her first night. He picks up the phone once more.

He types his message to her:

**BTW I didn't apologize for ruining the other night for you...I'm sorry.**

He waits for her response...and waits...she probably is already asleep. He puts the phone back on the night table, and snuggles in for the night. Maybe he'll dream about her like he did last night. Just as he is about to nod off he hears the buzzing of his phone. He grabs it and looks

**It's ok... **

He types:

**No, it's not...I promise I will make it up to you. See you tomorrow!**

**Ok.**

F+R/F+R/

Rachel is amazed what a warm day it is today. It's only April, but the temperature today in unseasonably warm. For her date she decides to wear a pair of black form-fitting capris with a black sleeveless mock turtle neck light knit shirt and low heeled lack sandals. She has her hair up in a high ponytail with large curls bouncing when she walks. Her make up is understated: pale pink lips and nude eyeshadow. As she inspects herself she is pleased; she is channeling her inner Audrey Hepburn. She brings a white light-weight cardigan sweater just in case. She has no idea where they are going, so she went with an outfit that would work in many different venues.

She hears a knock on the door and leaves her bedroom to get it. Santana is sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Rachel opens the door for Finn.

Santana comes to where Rachel is and introduces herself to Finn.

"Hi, I'm Santana. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Finn. Nice to meet you too." He looks at Rachel, "I guess we better get going." He puts his hand at the small of her back (did Rachel mention how much she loves that?) and as she walks out of the door, Santana grabs his shoulder and puts her index finder and middle finger in a V near her eyes and then turns her hand toward him in 'I'm watching you' gesture. Finn looks back at her and she gives him a cold stare.

As Rachel and Finn walk down the stairs, Finn tells her, "I think your roommate doesn't like me very much."

"Santana is a little over protective. I am excited...where are we going?" she looks at Finn expectantly.

"You'll see." As they walk out to his car, he stops her just as she is about to go into her car he stops her, "By the way, you look gorgeous!"

Rachel raises her black sunglasses, puts them on and tilts her head, "Thank you!"

She gets into her seat and Finn walks around to the driver's side. He gets in and prepares to drive off. Rachel looks at him and asks, "You live downtown, why do you have a car?"

"Because my dad has me going everywhere in the city to earn my fake salary for my fake job. I kind of go and sit in boring meetings with managers from his hotels and such. Take back the notes to him, meet with the accountants, etc. You can call me a glorified gopher." He looks a little bitter about this. "I'm not complaining...he paid for my college, and with the salary he pays me I can have my own, very small, apartment and have money left over for other things; and it is a legitimate position...I got it after the last guy quit, so for now, I'm ok with it."

She nods her head in understanding. "When did your parents get together?" My real dad was a military officer that died in a car accident after coming home from deployment. I never knew him, and it was just my mom and me for a long time. When I was nine, Kurt and I were in a class together at school, in New Jersey, our parents still live there, and during a school event they met. The rest is history. He is the only dad I have ever known. His opinion matters and I really love him like he is my real dad. How about your family?" he asks and glances her way. He wears an olive green Henley shirt, dark jeans, sleeves pushed up his forearms with aviator sunglasses on, and her eyes are feasting on his good looks. She has to pinch herself to make sure she is here with him.

"Well, I am from a small town in Ohio. Lima. It's where dreams go to die." She laughs, "It seemed dreary to me when I was growing up there, but now when I go visit, I realize it feels like home, you know. I wanted to leave there so badly, but now, I wouldn't mind going back there to live when I get old and gray."

He looks as her and smiles. She continues, "Anyway, the most unique thing about me is my family...I have two gay dads." He smiles, "Really? Kurt would be thrilled to meet you and pick your brain about being raised with your dads. He's getting married to his boyfriend soon, and I am sure that one day soon they'll want to add a child to their family."

"I would love to answer any questions they may have. Anyway, I imagine it's not any different than any other family with two parents. They were ultra supportive with lessons for me in the arts from a very young age. I worked really hard at getting accepted to the dramatic arts school I attend; It's going to be a little scary when I graduate and have to make do for myself."

"You must be very proud of yourself!" he says and she detects a note of envy in his voice.

"I am. I sacrificed my social life for it...as you already know...in high school, but it was all worth it."

Soon they pulled to a place that Rachel had heard of before, but had refused to ever go to because it was the ultimate romantic place for dates...The Brooklyn Heights Promenade. Finn parks in a nearby lot, walks to her side to open her door, and goes to the back to open the trunk. Inside there is a small picnic basket and he picks it up and takes her hand with his free hand. Her eyes are hidden behind her glasses and she has a hard time keeping her lips from trembling. He is excited like a little boy in an amusement park when he says, "Come on, I love this place...you have the best views of the city from this side." She grips his hand tighter and he looks down at their hands and smiles. He knows it was the perfect surprise. They slowly stroll down the Promenade taking their time looking around.

"So tell me," Rachel asks unsure of his reaction. "What did you get your degree in? Why aren't you doing what you went to school to do?" She knows he may be a little sensitive about it, so she adds, "But if you aren't comfortable sharing yet, it's ok...I understand."

"No it's ok. I got my degree in communications because I wanted to be a sports analyst on t.v., local news at first and eventually ESPN. I know what you are thinking! I stumble trying to express myself, but, with sports I don't have that problem."

Her eyes widen and she perks up. "I can totally see you doing that. You have the looks for t.v., you are tall, and as long as you know your sports stuff, I think you would be great. So why aren't you doing that?"

"Well, I am planning on it, but at the same time, I'm afraid that if I try and I fail, I'll have to face up to the fact I have to choose another career and well, I guess the longer I put it off, the more I put off the risk of failing. And I need to look a little older; I still look so young. Does that make sense to you? Kurt says I'm chickenshit for not going through with it now. What do you think?"

Rachel really considers his question before she answers. "Well I can see both your points of view. I know going out there and putting yourself out there is scary, but it can also be a learning experience. Even if you fail the first time, it doesn't mean it's the end, you know. If actors did that they would never have a career. But you also have to be mentally ready. You have to believe you can leap tall buildings in a single bound! You have to keep on trying over and over again. Only you can judge when the time is right for you to go for it!"

He stops then, and moves to face her. "Thank you for not being judgmental."

They continue walking in comfortable silence for a few minutes until they find a small grassy area with trees for their picnic. Then they get there, Finn spreads out the tablecloth, and helps her sit. He then leans over and removes her shoes from her feet, and he sits and removes his. He takes out the food he so carefully ordered for her and for himself, thank God he had ordered several veggie dishes and she could eat. The time flew by and finally he opened a tiny bottle of champagne hidden in the basket and poured some for her and then for himself.

"We have to hide this, open alcohol is not allowed here, so here." He lifts his plastic airplane cup and she lifts hers. "Happy first date!" She smiles and she repeats, "Happy first date!" and smiles brightly when she realizes what is implied: more dates. They clink their plastic cups and take a few sips while looking at each other. A few minutes later when their drink is done, he places all of the trash in a near by trashcan, and packs the picnic basket. He sits back down and looks at her.

"Thank you," she whispers to him. "This was really great!" and she leans over and gives his a small shy kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome!" he whispers against her lips." The time has flown by and she realizes they have been here for hours...the sun is going down.

"I guess we should go home." she says regretfully.

He grabs her hand and says, "Not yet...there is something you have to see." He puts his shoes back on while she does the same, and they stand up. He shoves the tablecloth into the basket and they walk together to the railing of the promenade. He puts the basket on the ground next to him and stands behind her his elbows resting on the rail on either side of her arms his hands covering hers and threading together. He leans close to her and puts his head next to hers, places a kiss at her neck and whispers, "Wait for it..." and a few moments later he points, "...there!" She looks across at the beautiful view of the skyline when it happens; the sun goes down behind the buildings creating the most beautiful sunset view Rachel has ever seen. She gasps and and looks at him happily. She smiles and says, "It's so beautiful! I have to take a picture. She takes her phone out of her pocket and takes the photo. He then takes the phone and holds it out for them to take a couplie with the Manhattan skyline behind them. Rachel is beaming...could he get any cuter? Their faces are pressed together cheek to cheek for the picture and after he snaps the photo he turns his face to smile at her their lips are mere inches from each other. His smile slowly fades and her eyes close instinctively when his head descends toward her. Their lips meet and their kiss deepens, tongues encircling each other in a sensual dance. Her arms go around his waist and his arms are at her shoulders pulling her upward to him. The kiss lasts for a few moments and slowly they break apart again.

He cups the side of her head with his hand, and rubs his thumb across her lips. Both a little breathless, they stand looking at each other for a few seconds. He then picks up her hand and bends over to pick up the basket. "Time to get you home, Sleeping Beauty!"

She smiles at him and nods as they walk to the car. The car ride is quieter than earlier, but she is reveling in the emotions from her date. This was the most perfect date she has ever experienced and she replays all the moments to commit them to her memory. Later, as she walks her to her front door, he gives her a sweet goodnight kiss and bids her goodbye. A perfect gentleman. She smiles as she walks in and waves to him through the crack of the closing door as he has paused at her stairwell! She closes the door behind her and leans against it and closes her eyes. She will remember this day for the rest of her life!

**A/N: In case you didn't figure it, the setting of their first date is where I believe Cory's and Lea's matching sunset pics were taken that they posted on twitter back in 2011. I went to the Brooklyn Promenade many, many years ago and have a photo that is similar to theirs but not identical, so I am not positive that is the same location. Either way that photo inspired the location of their first date in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Had My Reasons Ch 3.**

**Sorry this took a little longer than normal...working on two stories at once is not a great thing. **

**Finn can be a little dim, but he knows a good thing when he sees it. He may lack skills in communicating, but he makes up for it in other ways;)**

**Finn and Rachel's first date went smoothly...let's see how the relationship progresses.**

**Hopefully, I caught all the errors in here.**

**I don't own Glee or its characters...they are Ryan's and Co.**

**Chapter 3**

It's almost 11 p.m. and Rachel is ready for her shift at the hotel to be over. It's been two weeks and Rachel and Finn have gone out on three official dates so far and she is liking him more and more every day. They went out to a fancy restaurant and the movies for their second date, and on their third date he surprised her with tickets for a Broadway show. He was a complete gentleman each time kissing her at her door and then leaving. This was the only part of the date that she wished played out differently. He literally is treating her like a china doll! Thinking of their first night together each night makes her long for more. He won't touch her other than a few passionate kisses. She can feel he wants her through his pants when they kiss passionately at the door, but he won't follow through. Not that anything could have happened last week anyway since her time of the month was happening. They have plans to go out again tomorrow evening so maybe it will play like that three date rule and he'll attack her. She wants him to attack her, damn it! Her phone buzzes and brings her out of her musings.

**-Hey there, gorgeous!**

**-Hi!**

**-Are you getting off work soon?**

**-Yes...in about 10 minutes. Are you still up or are you in bed?**

**-I'm actually around the corner at the parking garage coming to visit you.**

**-You know we are not allowed personal visitations at work. What if the boss finds out?**

**-I can handle the boss. I thought we could go for a swim. The pool area is already closed so we can swim by ourselves. Do you have a bathing suit with you? **

**-Yes, I keep one here. Ok, come on, I'll bring the key to the pool with me. Meet you by the door to the pool in 15 minutes.**

**-Ok...see you soon!**

Fifteen minutes later and Rachel sees Finn waiting by the pool entrance for her. As she unlocks the door, they each check each other out in their bathing suits when the other is not looking. As they enter they are assaulted by the steamy feel of the pool area. It doesn't go unnoticed by him that she locks them inside. The walls and ceiling of the indoor pool area are made of glass and steel, allowing for the sun to filter through in the summer, but provides protection from the cold in the winter. The sweaty glass walls are full of drippy lines. On the immediate right is a large hot tub that has steam slowly rising lending to the condensation of the walls and ceiling. Still past the hot tub is the sauna. The feel of the pool area is so tropical, that there are actually small palm trees stretching their fingers toward the ceiling. There is an abundance of tropical vegetation that makes this pool area a tiny replica of paradise.

Standing there looking around Finn tells her, "I always forget how beautiful this place is. I hardly ever come here."

"It's one of my favorite places to come and unwind," Rachel goes to a chair and takes off her towel that is wrapped around her lower body and drops it there. Finn's eyes are about to pop! His memory from that night is muddled, and he knew that she would have a nice body by the clothes she was wearing, but seeing it now he is amazed by how beautiful her body is.

"So, let me give you the tour: this is the hot tub, temperature at 104 degrees." She continues on feigning being a host, "And over here, is the steam sauna, my personal favorite because it helps sweat out my pores for great skin," and turns to the large pool, "and finally the pool which at 85 degrees feels cold IF you go in in after the sauna or the hot tub. So my recommendation is to start with the pool." She finishes her act as the hostess and walks up to him, her heart pumping faster, puts her hand flat on his abdomen. Finn's eyes darken and he looks down at her hand while she moves it down to the waistband of his board shorts, slips her fingers inside just enough to grip the fabric and pulls him toward her as she walks backward to the edge. Raising his eyes to her, he sees her bite her lower lip and walk backward down the steps to the pool pulling him with her. The water, cold against both their skins, makes them enter slowly. Rachel finally lets go of this bathing suit and says, "I'm diving under!" She jumps up and goes under, swimming under the water to get the other side of the pool, when she feels a hand encircle her ankle, stopping her. Finn pulls her toward him from the ankle and she flails as he drags her closer to him. He grabs her by the waist and turns around in place swinging her with him saying in her ear, "You can't get away from me now!" She screams a fake 'help' and leans back putting her foot on his chest to break free of his hold.

They continue playing in the water, taking turns diving under each others legs, doing hand stands, Finn doing a cannonball with Rachel teasing him that he emptied half the pool. He swims to her and grabs her to dunk her and she screams, "No!" and wraps her arms around his neck so if he tried to take her down, he'd have to go down too. He gives up then and puts his arms around her back, her arms still encircled around his neck, her head next to his. He lowers his hands past her butt, to her thighs, hooks his hands around them and lifts them to place her legs around his waist. She rests her head on his shoulder her breathing fast from their frolic in the water. She lifts her head off his shoulder and bends back so she is floating in the water, but her legs are still around his waist. Her arms outstretched out to her sides he places his hands on her hips and begins twirling her around in a circle while standing in the same spot. "This fells good, so relaxing." She says, her eyes closed. He stops and moves his hands to the straps of her bathing suit and peels them down her arms exposing her breasts. She takes her ams out and stretches them out into the water. He puts his hands on her hips again and slowly moves her from side to side the water swirling over the naked breasts, feeling like cool fingers caressing her.

"You're like a water goddess. Your hair moving slowly under the water, like a mermaid's," his voice gravelly with lust. Her eyes open then and she holds his gaze and murmurs, "I want to be _your_ water goddess." His hands move to her back and he lifts her upper body out of the water. She puts her arms back around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. His hands move to her hips and start to squeeze and knead her skin. Her head comes up from his shoulder to place an open mouthed kiss on the junction between his neck tasting the combination of his skin and the pool water. She continues from his shoulder up his neck to place a light kiss on his earlobe. She lifts her head a little and places light kisses from his jaw to his chin glancing up to him to find his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, slowly moving his arms from her hips to her upper back. Her legs instinctively squeeze tighter around him and his eyes open. He looks at her while she bites her lower lip and he moves his hand to the back of her neck to bring her lips to his. The kiss at first is light and becomes increasingly more insistent. She wraps her arms again around his head, but this time buries her fingers in his hair. His tongue dives into her mouth with so much need, it liquifies her brain. She wants him so badly, she starts swiveling her hips against him. He groans against her mouth and whispers, "I don't want to rush you." She places little kisses on his cheek and mouth and says, "I don't want to wait...anymore." Her words make him instantly hard and he slowly carries her up the steps of the pool and into the hot tub. He sits down on the seat with her legs still encircling him. They continue kissing his hand skimming over her back and cupping her ass urgently. She tilts her hips and grinds against his erection and he throws his head back. He lifts his head and buries it in the crook of her neck, and showers her with kisses. He moves to take her lips again, tongues mating in rhythm as his hands lift her hips to slide between her legs. He rubs her through her bathing suit and she sighs in his ear and pushes down on his hand. His left hand grabs the edge of her bathing suit and moves it to the side, allowing full access with his right hand to her most intimate area. His fingers lightly move over her folds, and even in the hot water, he can feel the slickness of her wetness. He slips a finger into her and begins to slide it in and out, when she begins rocking her hips to match the rhythm of his fingers. The fingers of her left hand dig into his shoulder while her teeth bite lightly on his right shoulder. She slowly slides her right hand between them to his waistband of this bathing suit and slips her hand underneath the laces. She caresses the tip of his erection timidly, unsure of what to do. When they were together before she was so focused on what was happening to her, she didn't really focus on pleasing him. Now she wants to make him feel like he makes her feel. He opens his eyes to look at her and sees he timidness and he slowly pushes her hand further down into is shorts. She bites her lip against the wave of sensation coming from his ministrations to focus on her hand encircling his hardness and slowly stroking him. She can hear his light gasps and grunts she increases her movements and he stops touching her and removes her hand from inside his bathing suit. She kisses him hard then and with her brain in complete fog, she stands up, takes his hand and guides him out of the hot tub and into the sauna. The air there is dry because of no one has been there to put water on the rocks, so she picks up the ladle and pours some water from the bucket provided. The sizzling of the water lasts for a few seconds and steam immediately rises in the small room. She looks down at his hand then back at him with a smile. "That's what my skin feels like when you touch me," she whispers longingly. He bends down low and wraps his arms just below her butt and lifts her up against him, "Mine too!" he nods. He walks with her in his arms over to the two-tiered bench seats that line the room and stands her up on the lower one. "Are you sure?" he looks at her with so much longing controlled with restraint. She touches his face and as she comes closer she whispers, "Yes." He looks up at her and tilts his head back when she brings her head down to kiss him. It's such a turn on for her to be higher than him and for him to be the one having to look up to her for a kiss. She bends down and their lips meet and begin devouring each other immediately. They take deep breaths in the pauses to their kissing. Her head bends down and she places kisses on this neck, his head tilting to the side to give her more access, and light breathy kisses on his ear that make him growl. His hands move to her thighs and slowly drag themselves up to her hips. With one swift move, she is lifted on to sit on the top bench and Finn is on his knees on the lower bench. He leans forward and spreads her knees apart to get closer to her. He raises his hands to her breasts to cups them and then slowly trace a line with his index finger around her nipple. He pushes the fabric of her suit down further to her waist, the lustful look he gives her makes her quiver. He pushes her back against the wall of the sauna while he runs his hand from the base of her neck to the valley between her breasts. Resting his hand there he licks his lips and bends his head closer. Anticipation overwhelms her as she watches him in slow motion remove his hand from between her breasts and replaces it with his lips. The heat of the moment and the sauna's steam has their skin glowing with a light sheen of perspiration, the dim lighting illuminating their skin in light and shadows. Finn kisses the spot between her breasts and moves closer to her right nipple. Rachel's breath hitches and her minds fills with the sensations her brain has burned into memory from their last time together. How can just a lick and bite on her nipple result in such an intense feeling that it goes straight to her intimate parts? Squeezing her legs around the sides of his torso, she attempts to relieve some of the ache building in her core. His head moves over to the other breast and she puts one hand in his hair, feeling his stubble scrape across her nipple. She is amazed how good if feels. Shouldn't it be painful to have stubble rub against you in such a sensitive area? But no, it is magnificent!

The small cramped area echoes with the sounds of lips smacking as he alternates between kisses and licks on her breast. As he lifts his head to gaze at her, her eyes half closed, his hands lower to the bathing suit still on her hips and he stands her up in front of him to remove it. As she stands up her, her hands resting on his shoulders as he removes her bathing suit, she instinctively rubs her thighs together to relieve the ache there. "Sit down," he commands breathlessly. He places his palm on her abdomen to guide her back to the bench to sit and pulls her knees apart, he settles his chest in between her legs. His head is back at the valley between her breasts and begins traveling lower in a slow tantalizing pace.

He is at her belly now, her skin sprinkled with goosebumps, and continues toward the side of her hip. Rachel panics. Oh my God! Is he going to...? What if he doesn't like her, well, down there? To distract him, she reaches her hands and cups his face and bends forward to kiss his lips. He looks at her face and sees the apprehension there. "I'm not sure...no one..." she begins and he kisses her to silence her.

"Shhh! You'll like it." He gives her an adorable smile and she leans back with uncertainty. He puts his lips back on the side of her hip and takes a little bite of skin. He works his way down to her thigh and spreads her leg more when he places kisses and little bites on her inner thigh close but not yet at her core. He notices she has stopped breathing and is holding her breath. He looks at her and she has her eyes closed, her hand on her stomach, squeezing the skin on her belly. He picks up her hand and brings her palm to his lips to kiss it. Bending forward, he places a closed mouth kiss right on her slit while placing the hand that he just kissed on the top of his head. Her fingers immediately thread into his hair. He uses his hand to run his finger up across her folds, his finger followed by his lips.

"You are so, so wet; your body wants this." Noticing she hasn't taken a breath yet, he whispers, "Breathe." She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath, so she takes a deep breath and he leans forward again, places his palm on her lower abdomen, and swipes his tongue over her folds. She has a quick spasm and then he begins to swirl his tongue around her opening. She says a loud, "Uhh, God!" and she buries her hands in his hair further. Rachel can't believe how good this feels. His tongue slick and wet over her pussy is beyond anything she could imagine. He moves his tongue from her entrance to her clit, the finger in one of his hand, slowly entering her and moving slowly within her. She can't help but move her hips in the same rhythm and soon she is climbing with the pressure building within her. She is moaning loudly now and he lifts his head for a second to look at her.

"Oh...Don't stop!" she exclaims her voice heavy with lust. He smiles and dives back in and knows exactly what she needs. He sucks on her clit and twirls his tongue around it and flicks it with the tip of his tongue until her feels her move her hips uncontrollably, her hands holding his face in place a loud, "Finn!" escaping her lips.

Her movements slow down and he lifts his head to find her looking at him, fighting to get as much air in her lungs as possible. Finn grins while he places kisses starting at her belly and working his way up to her lips. After whispering, "I told you you'd like it," he takes her lips with his and kisses her deeply. She can't believe that the tongue that was just now down there is now in her mouth, and she is so incredibly turned on by it. She knows now that until the day she'll die, every time she feels his tongue in her mouth she'll be remembering his tongue doing that to her. The curiosity to see what it's like for her to do that to him, what he tastes like, makes her break the kiss and pat the seat next to her for him to sit. "It was amazing!" she tells him with a shy smile. He gets off his knees and sits next to her Rachel standing up in front of him. "It's my turn to take care of you now." she says shyly.

"It's ok, I don't want you to be overwhelmed by too many things going on all at once. We can wait for that until you feel really comfortable," his tone is earnest and sweet.

"I am not overwhelmed...I want to. Just tell me if I do something you don't like or bite you or something. I'm not exactly sure what to do." Her heart is hammering in anticipation as she sees him slowly nod his head. She leans over and kisses him reveling in the feel of his tongue against hers. Reaching for the waistband of his bathing trunks, she pulls the string and rips the velcro closure to open. She pushes it down his hips as he lifts himself to allow her to remove it. It falls around his ankles and he kicks it away, while they are still attached at the lips. She breaks the kiss and slowly moves her lips to his jaw, her hands grasping and reveling in the smoothness of his erection. He gasps as she takes his earlobe between her teeth and breathes lightly into his ear. She places little kisses from his ear, to his neck, down his chest, lingering over his nipple for a moment after he squirms when she licks it. She works her way lower, and he brings his hand to the back of her neck as she descends. She looks up at him and his head is thrown back resting on the wooden wall of the sauna. She peppers his skin with kisses on his abdomen and goes to his inner thigh and sucks the skin for a second before releasing it. He bucks his hips up and her hand lightly squeezes and strokes him. She is amazed that her body was able to accommodate him. There is wetness on the tip, and she uses her thumb to spread it around while she takes a little lick around his tip. When she would hear other girls talking about doing it, she always thought that is would be a little gross. But now she realizes that she likes how it can be so erotic, so she puts both her lips on his tip and kisses it. Finn is really squirming at this point and taking deep breaths to calm himself down, because all he wants to do is buck his hips up and shove it in her mouth. She opens her lips and places his tip in her mouth and lightly sucks on it. His, "Uhhh," exclamation tells her she is doing the right thing and she continues to suck on him while lowering her head more over him taking him deeper in her mouth. She slowly moves up and down each time getting lower and lower and coming all the way up to the tip and lowering over him again. Finn's hand moves from her neck to her head playing with her hair and lightly pushing her lower onto his erection. She takes the hint and lowers herself to see how far she can take him into her mouth. His breath is hitching and she realizes she has him all in her mouth when her lower lip touches his balls. While still has him full in her mouth, she rubs her tongue against him and with a "Oh... Fuck!" exclamation she can feel his cum shooting down her throat. She slowly sucks up and down on him a couple of times and releases him to sit back on her legs. She looks at him with uncertainty and says, "Was that ok?"

He desperately tries to bring his breathing under control and nods. He reaches for her and lifts her to him and sits her on his lap, his head resting on her shoulder. "Oh, yeah that was so good I couldn't hold it. Sorry for not giving you a warning." He lifts his head then and kisses her hard on the mouth. Her body turns to straddle him and she puts her hands arms around his neck. "Really?" she looks hopefully at him and he nods. They resume their kissing and the room echoes with their lips smacking, gasping and sighs. Finally, Finn picks her up and stands making his way to the door of the sauna. "I think we need to take this party upstairs." She giggles and agrees. He puts her on the ground and they carry their bathing suits with them to the lounge chairs and get their towels to wrap around their bodies. She picks up her gym bag with her clothes and they walk to the door.

On their way to his suite, they hold hands and look at each other as they ride the elevator. The silence between them is comfortable, and he kind of smirks at her while she bites her lower lip. The elevator dings signaling they have arrived at their floor and, together, they walk to the door. Finn opens the door and Rachel walks in ahead of him to the bedroom and drops her bag on the floor next to the bed. After hearing the click of the door's latch, she son feels his hand on her back grasping the edge of the towel and yanking it hard to release her body from its grip. She gasps in surprise but doesn't turn around. He comes up behind her, his towel gone, and presses the front of his body against the backside of hers. His arms snake to the front of her ribcage and his lips latch on to the side of her neck. He continues sucking and licking and kissing her neck until it feels raw to the touch from his stubble. She puts her hands over his on her ribcage and brings his hands up to cup her breasts. His hands light a blaze in her abdomen and her head drops back onto his chest right below his shoulder. He moves one of his hands on her abdomen and pushes her body against him and she can feel his huge erection on her upper butt. He bends down just a tad, and his length is now sandwiched between her butt cheeks. He bends back a little to sneak a peek, and he almost loses it. She turns in his arms and sits on the bed scooting up to the pillows. She puts both her arms out reaching toward him and he smiles and dives onto the bed next to her. She lets out a little squeal when he grabs her and pulls her under him, but is silenced by his kisses.

F+R/F+R/

Awakening to a dark room, Rachel feels warm and protected in Finn's arms. She feels him behind her, can hear his low breathing of deep slumber and her body is still buzzing with the excitement and the gentle soreness of their activities. She closes her eyes and recalls the events of last night. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that being with someone would feel like this. Her mind recalls the burning sensations of his hands on her skin, his lips on every part of her body, like she is a most cherished idol. Feeling him move inside her as if he owned her body, it should scare her, but instead it thrills her. Touching him, allowing her body take over instead of her mind, took her to a place she could never have imagined. Is sex like this for everyone, with everyone? She doesn't think so. She has kissed and made out with other men enough to know that what she feels with Finn is really special, rare. Does Finn feel it too? If she could have a super power for just a moment, right now, she would wish to be able read his mind. Is it special for him too, or is he going out of his way to 'make it up to her' as he promised? She turns in his arms and faces him; he is completely knocked out asleep. Her mind is always on the go, so she rarely gets a full night of restful sleep. Watching him, she feels a deep sense of jealousy...is his mind free of worry or apprehension about the future? And she finds that Jen is right...his face is relaxed and he does look like an angel. How many girls have been in her position and felt like this with him? He suddenly tightens his arms around her and moves from his side to his back nestling her nicely on his side with her head on his chest. She closes her eyes and listens to the steady slow beating of his heart...the only part of him that seems awake, slowly falling into a slumber herself. She throws her leg over his abdomen to get as close to him as possible. In a dozing state, she begins rotating her hips against him and feels his erection slowly growing against the leg she has thrown over that region of his body. His breathing suddenly changes but he doesn't open his eyes. She moves her body over him, straddling him and rubbing her center against him while she is still half asleep. She bends forward to attach her lips to where his collarbones unite, licking it slowly, vaguely aware of the slight sweet and salty taste from the sweat of their previous rigorous activities. His hands travel down her back absentmindedly in a dream-like state to cup her buttocks and she moves her hand between them to guide him inside her. They make slow, sleepy love and when they are finished, and exhausted, they sleep soundly once again.

F+R/F+R/

They've been together now, officially for 4 weeks. Finn thinks he has found the perfect girl for him. His body seems to crave her and it looks like the feeling is mutual. He hasn't gotten up the nerve to use the 'L' word yet though. He wants to make sure this is not just an intense attraction that turns out to be just an infatuation. Realizing finally now the difference between being "in love" with someone and "loving" someone, he thinks he must be in love with her. You can love and care for people, but being in love with them is all consuming. It invades your every being, and it's pretty fucking scary. It's like Rachel has his heart in her hands and is juggling it...it can fall at any moment and burst like a falling water balloon. He needs to make sure she feels the same way.

They are at his apartment right now and he is watching her talk and sing while she makes dinner and he is sort of helping and leaning on the counter. They are waiting for the ding of the oven when she looks at him with that shy manner of looking at him through her lashes, "Finn, guess what? I made an appointment with my doctor for next week. I'm going to ask him to give me a prescription for the pill."

Finn moves closer to her and picks her up and sits her on the counter in front of him, "Are you sure?" She links her hands behind his neck and leans forward toward his ear.

"I am positive. I want to _feel _you and not just on the few days a month when I can't get pregnant. So, yes, I am sure."

Finn gets a huge grin on his face and presses her against his chest. "Cool! Now I can do all kinds of vile things to you and not have anything to worry about." He bends his head to her neck and starts sucking her skin making loud snacking sounds." She raises her shoulder and tilts her head to the side against the tickling sensations and says jokingly, "You've already done vile and dirty things to me!"

"Oh, but I have more I can do!" he takes a bite of the skin at the swell of her breast and moves this other hand under the shirt and under her bra to cup the other breast. Rachel squeals and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Mmm, I think your boobs are finally getting bigger!" he teases her. She slowly pulls his hair to bend his head back up to look at her, "Mr. Hudson, you will be punished for that remark!"

"Mmm, punish me, pleeeaaase!"

"Ding!" The buzzer for the over goes off and he picks her up to carry her into the bedroom. Rachel leans to the side to turn off the oven and tells him, "Dinner can wait for just a bit, don't you think?"

"Uh huh!" He latches his lips onto hers and the go into the bedroom.

F+R/F+R/

In Dr. Howard's office, Rachel is sitting on the examination table excited for the prospect of finally getting her BC prescription. The thought of Finn being able to just let go with her completely carefree is thrilling. Her thoughts are interrupted by Dr. Howard's entrance. "Hi, Rachel! How are you? I see you are here for a prescription for the pill, so that must mean you are no long a virgin, correct?"

"Yes, you are" Rachel states proudly. Dr. Howard smiles at her and says, "I know you are not a teenager, but I must warn you that the pill only protects you from pregnancy and not from STDs so use condoms for that, ok?"

"I am in a steady relationship, so, no sleeping around for me. Wouldn't anyway; not my style."

"Good," he nods and begins the basic checking of vitals, breast examination, listening to heart beat, etc. "When was your last period, Rachel?"

"About a month ago, I am waiting for it any moment now."

"Ok, You need to wait until your menses begin, then you start the pill on the date you get your period. But since you are sexually active now, I will give you a pregnancy test, before I prescribe the pill. Is that alright with you?"

Rachel looks at him and nods, "Sure, whatever you think is best."

Rachel dresses then proceeds to the patient bathroom and places her urine sample on the little metal window and closes the door. She quickly returns to the examination room and waits for Dr. Howard.

Dr. Howard returns a few minutes later with a little strange look on his face and sits down on the rolling stool in front of her. "Rachel, have your breast been sore recently? Feeling a little tired in the evenings?"

"Well now that you mention it, yes, a little I guess. Why?" Rachel looks at him puzzled.

"Rachel, I can't give you a prescription for the pill. Your pregnancy test is..."

"Is what?" Rachel laughs tentatively.

"Positive that you are pregnant. You are having a baby, Rachel."

Rachel's heart just drops to her stomach. She has the strongest urge to vomit in front of the doctor. Her breathing rate has increased and she is breathing in and out of her mouth very fast. Her skin has lost almost all color. She is holding her right hand over her tingling lips and is feeling dizzy.

Dr. Howard jumps up and hands her a bag to breath in, "Rachel, you are hyperventilating. Slow down your breathing or you'll pass out. I know this is a shock, but you have plenty of time to make future decisions."

Rachel breathes into the bag and a couple of minutes later her breathing is under control. She vaguely hears Dr. Howard giving her advice on obstetrician referrals shoving paperwork in her hands, and he sounds like the Charlie Brown telephone person...blah, blah blah, blah! She walks out of the doctor's office in a fog, a daze, toward the subway...this can't be happening! She and Finn had been careful, right? Condoms during most of the month and only during the week after her period did they not use anything. How is she going to be able to face Finn? They have barely started their relationship together things were going so well. He'll hate her...she is sure. He doesn't even have a real job yet, and she is graduating college in a week. She walks like a zombie onto the subway car and finds a seat. She is supposed to audition for a role on Broadway in two weeks! Through the fog she imagines what this baby would look like. A baby who is the perfect blend of Finn and her, and she gets a small smile on her face. Her phone buzzes at that moment and she looks to see that it's a text from Finn.

**-Everything go ok at the doctor?**

She tries to think of something neutral to say, but her hands can't move. Finn sends a second text.

**-Rachel?**

She begins tearing up now, crying silently but fully in front of the handful of people on the train and turns her body to avoid their eyes.

Ten minutes later her phone buzzes. It's Finn calling her. She takes a deep shaky breath and answers.

"Hello..." she tries to sound a normal as she can.

"Hey babe, you didn't answer my text." He sounds like he is walking and talking at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, I'm wondering if I can come over to your place tonight. I need to talk to you about something." Her voice is breaking slightly so he stops moving and stands still on the sidewalk.

"Sure...are you gonna dump me? 'Cause if you are, I need to prepare myself." Finn knows she is about to dump him, he can hear it in her voice.

"No...I'm not going to dump you. But you may wish that's all it was," she says quietly, calmly. There is silence on the line for a long time, "Finn?"

"Are you pregnant?" he asks holding his breath, _please say no_ he wills her.

Her simple answer tears his world apart, "Yes."

She hears him suck in his breath, and let is out slowly, "Ok, come over whenever you're ready. I'll be home all night." He hangs up the phone and walks slowly toward the car his brain about to burst. "Shit!" he says under his breath as opens the door. He gets in and sits there staring at his steering wheel.

Rachel stares at the phone in her hand. He didn't say bye.

**A/N Poor Rachel if only she had gone in for her pill after she and Finn were together the first time. I know many of girls who got caught with the "****rhythm method" so I made Rachel be one of them.**


End file.
